Crimson Report 2
by Devil Mushroom
Summary: Operation Mi'hen from the POV of our two favourite exYevonites.


Authors Notes:

Good God this is the longest thing I've ever written! 24 pages, 8, 544 words. I considered splitting it into chapters but it was always intended to be just the one so I think I'm gonna keep it that way.

Obviously this is a sequel so I do urge you to read 'Crimson Report 1' first if you haven't already, though I think you can just about understand it without reading the prior addition. (Also I'm considering a third instalment, like an epilogue to round it up so it's a trilogy).

I feel it starts well but I think I may have got a bit sloppy half way through. There were things I was gonna link back to like it was supposed to end with Logos having another little coughing fit and Ormi asking about the money he'd won in the bet earlier but I felt the lines I chose instead were so perfect I decided to finish on them.

This isn't supposed to be Logos/Paine in anyway if that's how it seems. It was more to show that Logos isn't just a pervert and does have some form of morals even if they are corrupted and perhaps display the first evidence of boyish infatuation but that's debatable. In turn it's also suppose to show a little of Paine's softness too, to reveal she isn't always (or has always been) a sarcastic, emotionless goth…or whatever you want to call her. Anyway I'll shut up now and let ya'll read.

* * *

**Crimson Report 2 **

The road was damp and soggy thanks to the squalid fog that had drifted lazily to the earth; which in turn had so gladly soaked it in. Behind it had left a crisp chill that stabbed at the Yevonite's exposed necks and faces, causing cheeks and tips of noses to blossom a pinky hue. At nine o'clock in the morning, Mushroom Rock was motionless other then the unnatural presents of the soldiers in it's morbid cavern that twisted under the main surface.

The Yevonites picked at the fine edges of the cave they were stationed in front of, making sure everything was perfect for their maester's arrival. Approximately forty squadron lined the walls of the valley, the majority at ease and using the time wisely to adjust to the new surroundings. Though there were a few that insisted on wasting the precious minutes on tomfoolery and other such nonsense, perhaps joking about what fiend their latest meal reminded them of or taking beats on who would be the first to turn savage. Of course that's why they were there in the first place, to see twenty or so brave men, unknowingly, loose their minds and crack each other's skulls open with artillery. It was, exciting. Yes sadistic and cruel but the troops still fizzed frantically and almost menacingly at the thought. Perhaps no one would win this bet; perhaps it was _them_ who were the first to become insane Hellhounds. But one never knows.

"You! Keep your guard up! Keep an eye on the opening nothing must fall array." An imperious captain barked to a young Yevonite just over the threshold of the cave.

"Sir! We've managed to de-lodge some boulders a little way in." Called a second Yevonite clambering up the steep dip that descended from the mouth.

"So the entrance path is clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, tell the other men to continue no further and re-surface immediately. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" With that he slipped back down and became a faint patter, echoing ominously until it faded away.

At the far end of the road water gushed to the earth as the small, engraved lift rose up with Maester Kinoc astride it. Two 21-year-olds waited, agitated but obedient, on the lower level, their boots sinking slightly into the soaked dirt. The more robust of the two watched his Maester intently until he was out of sight.

"Oh man!" He blurted, scratching his nose vigorously. "I've had that damn itch for ages, it just wouldn't go away."

Kinoc had permitted them not to let their guard down, in layman's terms, not to move a muscle other then walking and providing protection for himself.

Logos gave a line of hoarse coughs and patted his chest firmly with his fist a few times.

"Good Lord this air is dreadful for asthma suffers."

"Yous don't have asthma."

"Never said I did but all the same it's doing considerable damage to my windpipe."

There was a loud clanking noise from behind them as the lift returned to its slot in the ground. Ormi stepped onto its decorated surface.

"Ah ah ah."

Logos pushed him aside with his index finger and placed one of his own feet upon the lift.

"I'll be going first, thank you very much."

"How come yous get to go first?" Ormi retorted.

"Well Ormi, there's a ratio of eight to one that your immense weight could be this lift's undoing. Personally I'd rather not get into any trouble by being stuck down here with the likes of you instead of being up there doing my job."

Before Ormi could even realise he was being insulted Logos had placed his second foot on the metallic plate and had already began to rise to the next level of the road.

Logos dismounted the lift and glared down at his burly cohort, who was watching the lift nervously as it descended back to its port.

"Ormi! I bet you," better not make it too specific, that ratio wasn't exactly accurate, "a twelth of 200gil that the lift breaks!"

Little did Ormi know that was a measly sixteen pieces of gil.

Ormi grunted angrily.

"Shut up! I'm not that heavy! And if yous suggesting this is fat-!"

"Ah, the first stage, denial." Logos mused.

"Logos! I'm gonna pummel you when I get up there."

"If, Ormi, if you get up here."

Ormi growled and stepped onto the lift.

Prodding Ormi about his weight was always so entertaining; he could be hilariously sensitive about it at times. Though he was right, it wasn't really fat and Logos should know. In all honesty, Ormi would never have the heart to 'pummel' anyone he called 'friend' however he could do some swift damage if someone angered him enough. Yet all those black eyes and nosebleeds were thoroughly worth it, saying that though Logos was a bit concerned about his welfare at this moment in time.

He crouched and lent on the edge of the cliff, peering down with a cruel chuckle.

The lift stuttered slightly before beginning to rise, Ormi glanced at it timidly but regained a furious scowl when he stared back up at the ledge only to be met by a smirking Logos. The lift continued its accession without any signs of falter, until about half way up when it slowed considerably and released an odd whirring noise. Logos could barely contain himself and tried his best to stifle a merciless snicker. Ormi was getting more anxious by the second and was bouncing slightly while jerking his arms in an upward motion as if it would cause the lift to go faster. Logos couldn't retain it any longer and roared with laughter at the spectacle.

"Do you realise how ludicrous you look!" Logos cried through bursts of laughter.

He thought he heard Ormi shout something foul but it didn't really matter, it just made the scene even more comical. The lift began to rasp as it reached its peek then finally jolted to a hault, Ormi exhaled quietly, relieved. Logos was now on his knees clutching his sides, Ormi hadn't seen him laugh like this in quite some time and it irritated him greatly that it was at his expense. Two sturdy feet stomped onto the ledge, causing small clouds of dust to rise and a few minute stones to tremor. Logos stopped, and looked up. Ormi's face was a deep shade of violet and Logos could have sworn he saw puffs of smoke being snorted from his flared nostrils. Oh dear, this could not end well. He laughed nervously.

"Well, er, now that that's done we can join the rest of the troops." He arose but fumbled slightly.

Ormi glared at him menacingly taking another step forward. Logos had tried to walk right, towards the flight of steps that led to the underpass, but instead he was forced to step backwards towards the left as Ormi had blocked his path with his bulk.

"Now Ormi it was just a joke, don't be so petty."

Ormi's brow twitched and he snarled vaguely. Logos stepped back a fraction more.

"Ormi, look you're taking this far too seriously. Why are you so sensitive about your weight anyway?"

A deep rumble erupted from behind Ormi's gritted teeth. Logos stepped back once more only to be hit by an earthy wall, he saw Ormi's hand pulse and then clasp into a fist. Logos gulped.

"Alright, alright, Ormi I'm sorry, ok? I was being ill-minded and offensive and downright rotten so on and so forth. There! Happy now?"

Ormi pulled his arm back, not too dramatically but far enough to cause a significant amount of harm.

"Ormi, no! I bruise like a peach!"

"Ormi? Logos?"

Ormi slipped from the sudden call, narrowly missing Logos' stomach but still scuffing him on the side. He spun round to see a soldier, not much younger then himself striding towards them.

"What are you two doing?" He said slightly out of breath.

"Nothing." Logos wheezed before slumping to the ground clumsily.

"Well, you two better get down there quick they're about to give the crusaders the ok to come down."

With that the young cadet turned on his heel and ran back down into the valley. Ormi followed suite, while Logos clambered to his feet and began to stagger after him.

The troops were buzzing wildly all in an all too well known composition of fear and excitement. Soldiers stood at the edges of the canyon all chattering furiously, awaiting their signal for attention, whilst Captains swept to and fro making sure everything was prepared to their liking.

"We're all down here!" Came the voice from the young soldier up ahead.

The boys slowed just as they reached the narrow alley that lead to the main area.

"The cave's this way," The soldier said throatily. "Ralin's already here so try and slip in quietly unless you want to get a mouthful, that guy doesn't shut up once you've pissed him off."

The three of them shuffled down the thin passage and exited the other side into a relatively, large circular area where the higher-ranking soldiers were stationed. Ormi and the other soldier slithered into line easily, unfortunately for Logos his shoulders and head loomed above the other men. He eyeballed the area to make sure nobody saw him slide into position, only to be greeted my Captain Ralin's sharp face and fierce eyes.

"Blast." He muttered as he groped for the rifle that was strapped to his back, he gripped the end and hurriedly poised it in front of his chest.

Kinoc stepped forward and widened his arms.

"Gentlemen today must go perfect without fail, I hope I can trust you to make this a success. For the good of all Spira."

"Aye, Sir!" The crowd chorused.

"The Crimson Squad candidates are already on their way and will be arriving shortly. Now move out."

The group dispersed and moved to the outskirts of the area, standing with their backs against the walls. Six soldiers collected around the cave mouth while another six congregated around the passageway. Logos and Ormi swiftly joined the six near the cave to make eight, a tad flustered by all the commotion.

Suddenly there was a burst of noise from beyond the passage. Male voices shouted and called, ruffled with an anxious energy.

In total eighteen men strode into the arena and stood before the funnel of the cave in almost the exact same way as the soldiers. There were twenty-four, Logos was sure of it, some must of chickened out. It didn't matter though eighteen was plenty and among that number was the deathseeker, there was no chance he'd fail to attend today's test.

"Ormi, Ormi." Logos hissed. "That's him."

Still keeping his hand close to his weapon he shunted his forefinger at the man in the red jumpsuit and cocked his head towards him slightly. Ormi gaped.

The man was sturdily built, solid muscle rippled in his arm and leg, however in the opposite limbs the only ripple was that of the faint sunrays across the steel. A machina arm and leg, those appendages had no doubt been lost to a beastly opponent. To keep him steady he had a cane to assist him, however it was clear that he was strong enough to do without if he wished. Long brunette hair in an absurd ponytail hung jaggedly down his back. His features were bold and clear, and his eyes were filled with unexplainable determination as they glared through his tinted glasses. Definitely a freakish vision in Ormi's eyes.

Curiously, he seemed to have made some companions through these past exercises. He would turn behind him every now and again to speak with two other men. A quirky and eccentric looking Al Bhed boy, only about sixteen or so, with spiky blonde hair and a black, leather eye patch across his left socket. The other was a solemn, collected and Logos noted, rather effeminate man. Slightly older then the Al Bhed boy, however his silver hair suggested otherwise, it was clear he was in Yevon from the symbols on his attire.

The guards around the passageway seemed to be organising a cluster of people near the entrance, perhaps those final six had turned up after all. Logos leant to his right slightly and squinted, they appeared to be registering them and allowing them access one by one. The first was given clearance; a short, gangly man waltzed in lazily, a recorder in one hand, and stood on the squad's right and began to film the four stocky squadron there. The area began to fill steadily with the teams allocated recorders. A young girl, about the same age as that Al Bhed but with the same silver strands as the Yevon boy, practically marched up the left side of the cove towards Logos. Dressed from head to toe in black leather contrasting greatly with her ashen skin, lips a deep pink and eyes a explicit red, a cool and lounged expression on her face but not at all slothful. Logos couldn't help but smile just faintly as she slowed and plodded gently past the squad, hips swinging just that little bit. She stopped when she reached the front and stood profile to Logos, with her recorder facing the deathseeker and his comrades. The deathseeker raised his eyebrows and gave a slight nod but his expression did not falter, the Al Bhed waved vigorously and smiled and the Yevon boy simply raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"You goofs, I haven't even turned it on yet." The girl spoke, a flash of a smile on her flushed lips as a faint laugh breathed through them.

A soldier tapped her lightly on the shoulder and she swivelled round a tad startled. Logos' hearing (and curiosity) perked.

"Recorders are to stay here until we give the order for them to enter."

She was a little perturbed but nodded. It seemed the other recorders were being delivered the same message, some didn't quite take the news as complaisantly as the girl though, in fact the gangly man had started to argue and seemed to be getting rather aggressive.

Kinoc stepped forward again. There was a wave of clicking as the recorders switched on their apparatus and the squad stood to attention, apart from the Al Bhed who continued to fidget idly. The deathseeker obviously took note of his tense feelings and made a single for him and the Yevon boy to take position in front of him.

"This is the final exercise," Kinoc announced, voice smooth and almost slimy. "We have reports of something extremely dangerous inside this cave, but we lack more detailed information."

Logos glimpsed over to Ormi who in turn glanced back with an awed expression.

"We're to eliminate it?" The Yevon boy spoke up in a surprisingly tranquil voice.

"No," the answer was firm, "you are simply to investigate, report your findings back to me."

The Al Bhed continued to twitch and jitter unable to contain his, well it wasn't clear, it seemed he was having one of those, flight or fight moments.

"Those who return here alive," Kinoc continued, the boy suddenly stood completely still, "will become formal members of the Crimson Squad."

There was a distinct hesitance among the group.

"Sir!" They crooned, all saluting.

"There aren't enough weapons for all of you."

It seemed Kinco was hell bent on making this exercise sound worse and worse.

"Claiming a weapon will be part of this exercise."

The group appeared to have caught on to this and began to mutter fretfully, a defined odour of uneasiness about them.

"This is it gentlemen," Kinoc called to silence them, "you have your orders."

The squad tensed, stances widen, fists clenched, teeth gritted and breath strangled, all eyes forward on the same target, to stay alive. It made Ormi feel a little guilty that once they dived into that foreboding hole they would be swallowed up and never seen again. He glanced at Logos; he was amazingly unaffected, if anything else, he looked a little bored. Kinoc raised his hands.

"Begin!"

With that single word there was an explosion of energy from the squad as they raced past Kinoc and into the cave mouth, skidding and sliding on the wet gravel as they descended into it's mysterious depths. Deviant smiles played on the soldiers' lips as they watch the festivities commence.

There was a fumble, the Al Bhed had tripped, or been tripped up it wasn't clear. He was lying on the ground squabbling to regain his feet before he gave his team too big a disadvantage. Too late. They were the final team to enter the cave, it was almost certain they'd lost their chance for them to obtain even one weak firearm.

The clearing fell silent.

"Men! Report to the edge of pit in the next area!" Ralin boomed, pointing towards the passage the candidates had entered through.

The soldiers began to file out. As the crowd poured into the prior opening a Captain was weaving through them, patting the recorders on the shoulder one at a time and giving them permission to enter the cave and begin documenting their team. Ormi began for the passage, passing a scrawny, dark haired boy and a pale skinned young girl as he did. He paused just before he began down the cramped route; turning around to see where Logos was. He wasn't too hard to spot as the area was now deserted apart from one or two soldiers who slipped past Ormi and through the break in the ring. He was staring at something at the base of the tunnel's entrance, leaning to the right slightly, he leaned a little further, a little further, a little further. He dropped onto his knees in a fluid motion and placed his hands on the ground to support him, all the while keeping his head close to the floor.

"Logos?"

"Ah!" Logos cried as his hand shifted and he fell flat on the dirt.

"What the heck are yous doing?"

"Nothing." Logos replied popping back up to his feet with a comically false smile.

"What were yous looking at?"

"I told you nothing."

Logos began to trudge towards the exit, Ormi's brow furrowed as he glanced back to the cave mouth, thinking hard.

"Were you staring at that girl's ass?"

Logos screeched to a halt, completely frozen, after a short pause he turned round so he was side on to Ormi, eyes shifting from side to side.

"Noooo." He answered, not making eye contact with his comrade and instead allowing them to wander.

Logos forever failed at covering up his more dubious pursuits. He'd either lie inconvincibly (like now) or in a situation where he'd get a shock from an unwanted visitor he'd just blurt it out ignorantly.

Ormi folded his beefy arms and gave Logos a hard stare, who was currently biting his lip and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Like two eggs in a hankie." He finally said softly realising his plan wasn't really working the way he had hoped.

Ormi rolled his eyes.

"Come on or wes gonna miss our orders."

With that he left the area at a strange run that didn't seem to make him move any faster. Logos followed after at a much more breezier pace, a placid grin flickering on his face as he continued to picture the wonderful view he had just had.

"Captain Gruha will assign each of you to a group!" Ralin's voice echoed around the catacombs of the valley. "Each group is in soldier rank, each having it's own specialised job for today's task. After the group is listed you will be given your assignment. Once all are announced you are to go about your work immediately. Understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Oh no, not Gruha." Logos grumbled. "I swear to Yevon he hates me."

"What? Yous never been on a mission with him in charge before how would yous know?"

"Actually Ormi, I have. That time we were sent down to pick up those deeds in Luca; one of Kinoc's little chores. The man is bent on making me look like an utter fool and purposely causing great embarrassment for me. It was a painfully humiliating mission."

Gruha began to list of soldiers and collect them into groups, most of six to eight, as Ralin said, each with their own charge. Ormi had been registered to a group of ten or so squadron who would take turns guarding the cave entrance and assuring no one had access in or out.

"Group seven!" Gruha growled. "Shino, Jubis, Nadra, _Legos_-"

There was a dull 'thunk' as Logos' hit his head on the butt of his rifle. 

"And Erit. You are to enter the cave, but only to the first gate the men have set up. You will survey the operation from there; do not allow any of the personnel to exit the cave, if they come within fifty feet shoot them. You may be requested to go in further and," he paused, trying to find the right word, "tend, to the exercise. That is all men. Move out!"

The crowd separated into seven smaller groups, voices bouncing off the walls of the canyon as the soldiers began their tasks.

"Aaooh, I wish I was dead." Came an idle and drained groan from Logos' head; which was still face down in the end of his firearm.

"Logos were yous listening? You and some other chumps have gotta go in that thing!"

"If only this blasted gun was the other way up: I don't think I can muster the strength to turn it around _and_ pull the trigger."

"Oh stop being so petty all he did was pronounce your name wrong, and did yous hear what I said?"

"What? Ormi I'm trying to lament!"

"Yous gotta go in that cave!"

"Why do you think I've had a sudden change in mood?"

Logos swiped up his firearm and headed back to the passage where his group of four was congregating. Something suddenly grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it hard. It pulled and Logos was promptly spun round to be met by those fierce eyes again.

"Well, good morning Menkaura." Logos' lips tightened, Ralin referring to you by last name equals 'you're going to get your ass kicked'. "I see you were late for Kinoc's little pep talk earlier."

Ralin began to admire his fingernails.

"Were you just, oh I don't know, warding off a fiend? Fetching some supplies? Using the John?"

Logos bit his cheek.

"Well I damn well hope not cause those don't count as good excuses!" The Captain roared. "Where the Hell were you?"

Logos opened his mouth to try and explain but was cut short.

"You know what? I don't care! You'll just tell me some crap that won't even make sense anyway!"

"But Sir,"

"There was no excuse for you to be late you escorted the Maester here! You should have reported down immediately! Your chum, Hassun was here on time!"

"Sir!" Logos retaliated, finding it absolutely unjust that Ormi should go without punishment simply because Ralin had failed to spot him enter.

"Silence!" Ralin hollered. "Why you'd want to get yourself in more trouble I have no idea! Kinoc's already got your name down for a special mission." A wicked grin slithered across his face. "You won't be going with that group, Gruha misinterpreted my orders."

"A special mission, sir?"

"Yes. Apparently you let your tongue get the better of your brain back in Bevelle, insulted one of the high monks. Plus according to Kinoc you were quite the unruly bodyguard, Hassun as well in fact, had to order you to keep your guard and nothing else. He's sending you and Hassun into the cave but you won't be stopping at the gate, oh no, you're going all the way."

"To do what exactly, sir?" Logos choked.

"I believe Gruha has just handed Hassun a recorder, you'll be documenting this momentous occasion." His smile grew a little wider so his gums were visible. "Best of Luck"

He gave Logos a ruthless, insincere nudge on the shoulder before leaving.

Logos stood completely still, face pale and breath noosed, he felt a tad faint. It seemed he was perfectly matched when a daunted Ormi approach him with a rather dated recorder.

"Did-did yous hear?"

Logos did not respond and simply continued to stare forward with wide eyes, the left of which twitched slightly.

"Ralin told ya, huh? Logos what are we gonna do?"

"Our jobs, Ormi, unfortunately."

"You lot! Make your way to the cave!" Gruha blared. "That includes you two!"

The six soldiers paraded into the area where they had been stationed earlier, Ormi and Logos straggling at the tail. They stood in a line, suspense bubbling under masked faces. Gruha stomped in, his surprisingly scrawny fists clenched but his impressive shoulders rolling.

"You have your orders," he scowled, "ladies first."

Not one soldier moved, was that an order? Probably and it was highly likely they'd now suffer for their lack or reaction.

"Menkaura! Hassun!" Gruha suddenly barked. "Were you not listening? That was your cue!"

Logos put his hand to his forehead and scrapped it down his face trying as hard as he could to lock off the sound of snickering soldiers.

"What are you two dolts waiting for? Get in there!"

They startled and for fear of another embarrassing comment, Ormi and Logos ran head on into the cave without actually thinking about what they were doing. Flowing down the greasy stone of the entrance slop and resolutely racing through the throat not breaking until the gate had arisen into view. Both paused, panting, registering what had just happened.

"Well," Logos gasped, "that wasn't so hard."

"But now wes gotta get past this."

It would, admittedly, take a considerably larger amount of courage to bypass this. This barrier that separated the troops from the mission, the safety net. Logos stood upright swiftly; an incredibly irksome thought had just entered his mind.

"Ormi, you know how group seven's orders were to guard from here?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well they were ordered to shoot anyone who comes within fifty feet, does that include us?"

Ormi stared at Logos, not quite sure how to reply.

"And even if it doesn't, what if they don't recognise us?"

"I never thought of that."

They glared ahead into the abyss of nihilism, a forever-gliding spiral of darkness and despair.

Without warning Logos stepped through the gate. Ormi inhaled through his teeth.

"Come on, let's get in, do what we were told and get back out as fast as possible."

Ormi nodded and stepped up to the gate. He peered down at the wan carved line in the stone and sucking his lips and squeezing his eyes shut, placed one and then both feet over it.

"You know you'd needn't have made that so dramatic."

They waded through the mist and mucus that clotted the cave's passage, ears and eyes sharp, hands twitching for their guns. Within minutes, echoes of fearsome noises oscillated through the walls, gunfire and screams. It was disgusting, horrendous, sadistic and many other things, probably the best word for the situation was, 'indescribable'.

Ormi and Logos simply held their breaths and continued walking as the stench of betrayal and manslaughter began to dominate the very air around them. There was a clear flash of light and the sound of a bullet pinging off of stone.

"We need to find another route around or we'll most assuredly get shot." Logos whispered.

He scanned the tunnel.

"This way."

They crept through a threateningly slim slot in the left side only to protrude to a low roofed shoot on the other side, it only just accommodated Logos though he did have to bow his head slightly as to not scrap his helmet on the stalactites. The flashes grew stronger and more blinding, the atmosphere was becoming all the more dangerous as they neared the main area of the cave. They turned a corner and there was the tunnels termination, just to make the image all the more complete a man's silhouette before it dropped limp to the ground with another rumble of bullets.

"I got it." Ormi murmured.

"Got what?"

Logos was a little startled by Ormi's voice after a good twenty minutes of nothing but warfare sounds.

"That guy dying on the sphere."

"Charming."

He squinted past the tunnel's end, only the flashes were visible everything else was blurred.

"We need to get closer."

"What? Can't we just film from here?"

"What would be the point of that?" Logos guffawed. "You'd only get images that would cause a deadly seizure, instead of actually obtaining anything of value. I don't like this task anymore then anyone else, so if I have to do it, I want to do it right."

Keeping towards the right, he shuffled down the tunnel, Ormi at his heels, recorder at the ready. The hole grew wider and wider as they drew nearer. Logos swallowed hard trying to keep his fear in his stomach and not let it incarcerate his lungs. Inhaling a throttled breath, he peered through the opening.

Screams drowned the air whipped sound of bullets and blasts of guns. Crying for help and mercy from such woeful fates. Blood spilled on the ancient rock, seeping into the cracks and slits to curdle there and stick so never could it be washed clean. Bodies littered the coarse ground, an odour rising forth, just like that mist that took the road above them each and every night. Fumes of human roast gripped to ones nostrils and God forbid would ever let go, never to allow one to forget.

"Turn it on." Logos breathed.

"What?" Was the reply, it was apparent Ormi was just as taken by the site as Logos.

"The recorder, turn it on, start filming."

Ormi stepped in front and switched on his instrument, the light hum of the machine's electronics were lost to the demonic shrieks.

They stood, in complete silence. A sign of respect? Hardly, though there was a sense about their stillness that reflected the question, _do these men truly deserve to die? _This silence was broken however when something glided across the opening causing both men to jump, it was the figure of a man but not a squadron, dipped in a yellow aura and the twinkle of pyreflies.

"Shit! Logos, was that-?"

"God I hope not."

Silence once again, but this time, everything. Not a sound whispered from the area ahead, all was quiet and yet not at ease, far from it in fact.

"What's going on?"

"Hush."

Nothing, was it done?

A screech and a blinding light that soared from a bright cloud as it engulfed them.

White, Ormi blinked, why had everything gone? Where was he? Just white, a blank canvas. Was he…? No! No he couldn't be but what else could this be? Colour slowly crawled into view, painting an image, a terrifying machina, awesome and God-like. Devil's music playing in his ear, swelling from behind the monster's head, a young man's fingers dancing on its keys.

Logos rubbed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"What in the name of Yevon was that!" He yelled.

No reply.

"Ormi?"

He turned. A hefty silhouette seethed in the shadow, eyes just bright yellow orbs and those unearthly twinkles twirling round its mass. It shook with rattled snorts of breath, hunched over and tensing muscles.

"Ormi! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

It stepped forward, face shrouded but radiating a deep hate. Logos arose quickly edging backwards.

"Ormi! Can you hear me?"

He hit the wall, a terrible sense of déjà vu flooding through his veins.

"Ormi! Listen to me! Stop!"

A brutal crunch to his solar plexus and he buckled and slipped to the ground with a cry. Even now he could feel the callous imprint of Ormi's powerful knuckles below his chest. He turned his head towards the bearish thing Ormi had become and saw a fist raised, it crashed down before Logos could do so much but blink an eye. He collapsed, his body pounding the ground with cracked skull and ribs.

A roar was released but it slurred into an agonising bawl and Ormi joined him on the ground clutching his head. Something wormed in through Logos' mouth and nose as he gasped, a yellow smog. It writhed and wriggled, spiking at Logos' brain causing him to wail in distress. A machina, an illusion of that abominable machina and its master astride it, ramifying his grim tune.

Ormi grabbed his thumping head and pulled at the skin there, still trying to spill the last droplets of that distorted image. He lifted his eyelids, his vision blurred. A sleek creature came into view, towering over him. Ormi got to his feet quick and quailed back. It hissed and gurgled, eyes shimmering yellow and sparks forming a halo around it. A claw slithered over it's wide shoulder and retrieved something, a gun. It advanced, blood smeared across its hands, as well as trickling from its mop of greasy, black hair. A blast was emitted and the route was illuminated for just a second, something sliced barbarically through Ormi's side and he winced at the burn it had left to prickle on his skin. Another, this time to the shoulder, taking out a huge chunk of scorching flesh with it. Ormi howled as blood poured from the fresh puncture. The rifle cocked again and Logos raised its trigger to his cheek, taking aim. But there was a metallic 'twang' when it fell and hit the stone and with it so did Logos.

He heaved and gagged, gripping his chest and shuddering uncontrollably. The fog let go and floated out through the opening and so it departed.

Silence came again. It seemed like an eternity before Ormi finally found his voice again.

"W-what, what happened?"

He could not hide the true fear any longer and it was apparent that it was indeed present in his voice.

Logos groaned, his eyes stung and head throbbed. He ran a hand across his scalp but reeled back at the defined pinch the wound had released. He stood up gingerly, nabbing a ledge on the rock behind him for support.

"I don't know." He signed still struggling to regain focus. "Something surrounded us, a yellow mist, did you see it?"

"Sorta."

"Then you went mad an just attacked me."

"What! I went mad? Yous was the one who went mad! Look what you did to me!" He retaliated pointing at the leaking hole in his shoulder.

"Well look at what you did to me!" Logos snarled fiercely, inclining his head so Ormi could view the grisly split in his head. "I'll be lucky if my brain still works!"

They stared into each other's cold eyes, both grimacing. Within moments though they stepped down realising the other had suffered enough.

"Did you see it?" Logos inquired.

"What?"

"That machina I said about, the colossus."

Ormi rubbed his shoulder timidly.

"Yeah, must have been before I did that I guess." He signalled to Logos' head. "I suppose yous saw it too?"

"Yes most likely before I returned your onslaught. I heard the music and that ghoul those squadron are trying to banish."

"It was so weird."

"How so?"

"Just, just made me feel so depressed."

"Guilty."

"Angry."

They were quiet again but only for a minute or so.

"I just don't understand."

"Neither do I but I don't care, lets just get the heck outta here."

"Agreed."

Nothing more was said on the way back to the gate, there was only the shift of dirt as they walked and that was all. There was an abrupt ripple of clicks ahead as four rifles cocked at breakneck speed.

"Who goes there?" Came a gruff voice.

"It's just us, put the gun down, Nadra." Logos answered gloomily, strangely not caring too much about whether their bullets pierced him or not.

The firearms were returned to their holsters and voices quivered and questioned.

"Is it finished?"

"I should hope so." Ralin appeared from pretty much nowhere causing the group to start. "I want to see!" He routed.

"But wes just came all the way back, sir."

It was assumed that Ralin hadn't heard that comment, or completely ignored it as he strode past Ormi and Logos, coat billowing.

The journey back inside seemed shorter then before, perhaps it was that they knew their path a little better, or that the massacre had ended or maybe it was a small germ inside of them that felt a strong pull to the recently made graveyard.

"Turn on the recorder," Ralin demanded as he set foot on the corpse stained ground, "I want this documented."

This place was becoming all the more eerie. It seemed flakes of the ghost still lingered and were beginning to settle into them, as Ralin seemed more unrelenting and dare say sinister then normal. Both Ormi and Logos too felt slightly more hot headed but one would assume that was their eagerness to leave.

Ralin evaded each body as he crossed the wide coliseum of the cave.

"Make sure they are all here." He commanded but this time in a slipperier tone.

Logos respectably crossed over the body of a husky squadron, nodding faintly to it. He surveyed the embers of the mission, pointing at each deceased man and adding another notch to his mental tally. Ormi stayed put, recorder humming gently, picking up and certifying every image and sound. To be honest the stouter man was growing rather exasperated.

"Let's see," he exclaimed, "total survivors of the final Crimson Squad selection exercise? Zero, zilch and zip all, job done."

Logos completed his register, fourteen. He scratched his chin thoughtfully but on hearing Ormi's voice, allowed his arm to flop and rolled his eyes with an irritated sigh.

"Oh, you pinhead did you even count?" He groused. "Look there are bodies missing. There should be three more candidates and their recorder."

"Err, ya point?" Came Ormi waspishly.

Logos had a burning temptation to slap Ormi across the head with the back of his hand but instead he kept himself composed, and decided it more worthwhile to patronise his accomplice.

"Three plus one makes how many?"

"Four still live," Ralin resounded approaching both of them, this time given the corpses no notice, "fix it."

Ormi grunted.

"Huh, figures."

"Did you say something?" Ralin shot, deadly eyes flicking towards him.

"No sir, pay him no mind." Logos replied for Ormi, waving his hand sluggishly at him to affirm Ormi's pardon.

Ralin continued to glare.

"Very well, gentlemen take your leave."

Ralin departed in a foul swoop and ascended briskly up the tunnel. The other two however were a little hesitant at first to follow, turning to glaze over the carcasses. They felt compelled to give at least one stunted bow before leaving also.

"Put down your guns and report to the entrance, now!" Ralin roared obviously outraged at the blunder of four still surviving.

"Sir is it complete?"

"Not yet," Ralin grimaced, "move!"

The soldiers clambered out of the cave obediently all looking bewildered at their Captain's furious attitude.

"Sir, what's going on?" The soldier known as Erit inquired.

"One group is still alive down there and it doesn't look like they'll be exterminating each other anytime soon."

"Which group, sir?" Shino asked.

"It's that blasted deathseeker and his bunch of fools. Guns at the ready men, I'm sending you in to get rid of them!" Ralin thundered. "That includes you Menkaura!"

The soldiers glanced over at Logos, only to do a double take and reel back when they noticed the gory dribbles of blood on his forehead, as well as the growing gape in Ormi's shoulder.

"B-but sir-."

"I don't care if your head's cracked in two, I wouldn't give a rat's ass if you had no legs and were puking out your own kidneys! I want those four dead!"

Guns snapped and barrels rattled as the soldiers' faces were washed white and beads of sweat began to swell. Ralin pulled his arm back with a snarled ready to give the signal, when-.

"Sir!"

Ralin lurched and spun to face the soldier that had addressed him.

"Three men and a woman are coming up the tunnel! They seem injure or at least in shock!"

Ralin's eyes widened.

"Stand to the side gentlemen, keep your guns at the ready! Hassun, Menkaura keep to the back we don't want to arose suspicion that any troops were down there!"

Each of the six men took position around the edges, Ormi and Logos stood alone to the right of the cave, heads down so their helmets hid their faces.

Three bedraggled men and a fearful, pallid faced, young girl struggled out of the tunnel, all considerably disorientated and blood stained. The men took position in a line but could not find the strength to stand to attention, instead they remained doubled up panting desperately. The girl came round to their side, teetering slightly (it seemed she'd hurt her leg); she had yet to switch off her recorder and was continuing to film.

"Gentlemen." Ralin spoke grimly, nodding to show his acknowledgement.

"Sir."

The men could barely speak; it was all but a feeble murmur.

"What happened? Did you find anything?"

"No," the Yevon boy puffed.

"B-but we did see something," wheezed the Al Bhed.

Ralin scowled, eyelids tightening.

"What did you see?"

The Yevon boy found the energy to stand up just that little bit more.

"As soon-as soon as we went in-."

The deathseeker regain his posture also, though it was still slightly cramped as he'd obviously lost his cane in the attack. The Yevon boy gripped his chest.

"They became violent, everyone it must have been the pyreflies."

The Yevon boy shook his head in almost disbelief.

"They swarmed around us too, so many pyreflies."

The Al Bhed was still bent over gulping down the air.

"We saw it!" He croaked. "That-that apparition."

Logos gave Ormi a light nudge. That must have been what happened, like the soldiers they took had become the phantom's puppets, fortunately enough it had not show enough interest to continue their use. Logos liked to think it was because their past were not so grief ridden as the others on display down there.

Ralin was growing testy.

"Start making sense?" He hissed.

"It was a machina," the Yevon boy promoted, "an enormous machina, it trembled and growled…like a beast."

The boy was a little over come with the memory of the vision and could not say any more. The Al Bhed finally rose in order to add his two cents.

"I've never seen anything like it."

"When I saw the apparition it got inside me," the deathseeker spoke; he seemed a little ashamed, very odd. "It made me feel fear, regret, despair."

"Same here," the Yevon boy muttered into his collar. "I don't know why but it made me feel, so sad."

"Yeah," the Al Bhed echoed, "it was like, somebody's raw emotions just, came out of nowhere and, hijacked my brain."

"Somebody? Somebody who?" Ralin snapped, finding it increasingly more difficult to hide his fury.

No answer, Ralin took a step forward and in turn the three men stepped back a fraction and avoided the Captain's harsh gaze. Ralin growled; he'd had enough.

"Is that all?"

Only the Yevon boy stared back but still there was no reply.

"Return to the command centre, protect the maester until the operation has completed." Ralin ordered, a hand to his chest. "That is your first mission as Crimson Squad members."

"What we pass?" The Al Bhed beamed.

"Congratulations."

Ralin was unable to hide a snide grin.

There was a beat but soon the Yevon boy and the Al Bhed were giving each other well deserve nudges and pats on backs, laughing and cheering. The deathseeker simply walked on not looking quite so pleased, that odd determination in his eyes sparked a little brighter but looking all the more ghostly.

As they pasted Ralin's head jerked to the left and the soldiers turned, their guns swiping into position. Logos and Ormi did the same.

"Run! Run!" The waxen skinned girl shrieked.

There was a deep roll of metallic chinks and a barrage of bullets erupted forth from the weapons and towards the three men. All three of them gaped and skidded out of the way darting up the passage and out of reach.

"Quiet!"

Ralin went to grab the girl and hold her down but she slipped from his grasp and chased after her companions.

"After them!" Ralin screeched.

The five soldiers (Ormi had been ordered to stay behind) stampeded out of the area and whipped through the canyon. Swerving of the rocky sides and hurriedly shoving more ammo into their firearms. The three men came into view, the deathseeker lagging behind, whether it on purpose or he was simply incapable of running any faster it wasn't clear. Logos spotted something black out of the corner of his eye, he stopped short and looked skywards, the girl was climbing out of the valley with all her might. Logos bolted his rifle back into its holster and stealing himself, began to climb; the other soldiers had failed to notice and were racing ahead after the men. The girl was incredibly fast; she'd already crawled up the ledge and Logos could just see the tallest strands of her hair as she sprinted down the road above.

Logos heaved himself up onto the murky ledge, the mist had returned and the road was nothing but a shadowy trail. He could only just make it out and tore along the path only hoping he didn't misinterpret it and slide down violently into the valley.

He twisted and turned through the fog unable to make out the girl.

He came to a stand still, catching his breath and taking a brief moment to eyeball the road. He listened trying to snatch some form of evidence. He could hear, breathing, but it wasn't his, it was higher pitched, fast and scared. Logos saw her, up ahead loping about in circles, obviously completely flustered. He crouched under the gloom, and cautiously pulled his rifle, he lifted it to his cheek and began to squeeze the trigger.

"Guys, where are you?" She cried forlornly, eyes large and watery.

Logos' grip slackened a little, he tensed again but, nothing. He'd lost his nerve, no that wasn't it. The reason was this was against some form of sensibility deep within him that perhaps was still undiscovered. That this young girl truly didn't deserve to die, not now, not at anyone's hands, it wouldn't be fair, it wouldn't be right. No one who'd died that day deserved to die but perhaps he could let the men that were lost slide simply because he was still uncertain of Kinoc's intentions but the recorders, no, that was just an excuse to be cruel. To shed some needless blood, what a waste. In addition this girl was barely sixteen or so, she'd hardly had the chance to live yet at all, killing her would be murder in his eyes.

She turned again hands to head (though recorder still in hand); she was desperate and lost, tears beginning to stream her face. She had to get out of here soon or she would be lost most certainly, lost to the farplane's depths. Logos squinted, trailing what he could see of the road with his eyes, he could just make out the snake of the path, remembering it was the one that led to the elevator. He aimed his rifle and fired to the left of her causing her to flinch like an injured bird and flee the other way towards the lift and her escape.

Logos stood and watched her until she had safely left the vicinity of Mushroom Rock Road then returned to Ralin and the rest of the soldiers.

"What do you mean they escaped!"

Ralin was like a mighty volcano, steaming and bursting and threatening to destroy everything within fourty feet at any moment.

"When Kinoc hears of this you know what's going to happen? I'll be in a lot of trouble but I'll be taking all of you down with me! You'll regret the day your mother and father ever-."

"The girl's dead, sir."

"What?"

Logos strolled into the circular area torpidly. The other five soldiers had returned with empty gun barrels, unfortunately not one bullet was able to submit a kill.

"I said the girl is dead, sir."

Ralin was taken back but did look impressed.

"I caught her just as she was leaving the road, she was confused with the fog. I shot her dead and her body fell into the river that runs to the sea I very much doubt she's still alive."

Everyone was quiet, not quite sure what to say.

"Good job, Logos," Ralin broke the silence, "very good job indeed. You'll be sleeping well tonight, unlike some."

He turned back to the other four with a greasy snarl.

"Menkaura, I believe the troops are returning to Bevelle now, you may join them. You four will be coming with me to escort the master back safely, and perhaps you can tell him all about today's occurrences."

They all recoiled nervously, while Logos gave them a sarcastic wave before trotting off to find the other troops.

Logos stepped out onto the canyon for the last time that day and traced the stony valley to the steps he had entered through earlier where he found the soldiers filing out, Gruha squawking orders at the top. Logos tagged on at the end of the trail where he bumped into a familiar face.

"Logos! What happened? Did yous get 'em?"

"Huh?"

Logos admittedly wasn't really paying attention, his mind was still wandering around the maze of the day's events, and the significant amount of blood he'd lost might have had something to do with it also.

"Oh? No, no we didn't."

"Sos they got away."

"So it would seem. Though Ormi if anyone asks I shot the girl, alright?"

"What? Why do ya want me to say a thing like that?"

"Because that's what I told Ralin. I went after her but didn't shoot her."

He gave Ormi a faint glance, feeling a little reluctant to say anymore.

"I helped her escape."

"Why'd yous do that?"

"Because it's not right Ormi, none of this is right. How was I supposed to murder a young girl whose death would have accomplished absolutely nothing, she was simply for game. It would have been inessential violence, murder in other words, Ormi. She was just a child if anything, I mean, I don't know, would you have shot her if you were in my position?"

Ormi was perplexed; he turned away and rubbed his face attentively.

"Nah, I guess not."

Logos nodded glad to have proven his point and walked on ahead up the steps out of the roads giant crack.

"So I guess yous do have respect for woman." Ormi jabbed.

"Oh don't start that."

_the end...or is it? XD_


End file.
